Attraction
by Lady Sir Henry Morgan
Summary: A 'Rolo fic,you might like and you might not, but I felt like writing it. So... Ororo thinks she's got the mansion to herself. Logan comes not wanting her to be alone. Turns out a bit fluffy in the end.


Attraction 

A.N. My Gravity fic is kinda on hiatus right now. And thanks to ToughSpirit who made me think of this fic, so this story goes out to ToughSpirit, hope ya like it!

Ororo relaxed in the bathtub and gave a grateful sigh. She had the entire mansion to her self, a nice change for a while. Hank had taken the New Recruits on a camping trip. (A.N. Doesn't he always?) Xavier had taken the X-men to Scotland to meet Moria. She smiled as she thought of the students, they were growing up fast. Thinking of the X-men made her think of the other 'teacher' who taught them. Logan… This time she gave a heartfelt sad sigh. Lately her feelings for Logan seemed to be more and more confusing. The simplest of touches made her get a shiver down her spine. She'd actually been skipping the training sessions she was suppose to have against Logan, they'd drive her crazy.

She brooded about this one subject for a while before she heard a noise. She got up silently and grabbed a towel. Hugging it around her body she slowly stepped out the door. Wondering who could have snuck into the mansion, with the safety precautions Logan took… sneaking in would be a life-threatening job, even more then normal house. She came to a corner and noticed a shadow on the floor. Lightning in her hands she whirled around the corner, only to be tackled. She struggled and summoned more lightning ready to strike. Before she heard:

" 'Ro, it's just me. Relax." She looked up to see Logan almost straddling her, with his hands holding her arms at her side. Realizing this she turned red, "Could you get off, Logan?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even. He got up and offered an hand to help her up. She took and was pulled up. "I thought you were going with the professor to Scotland." She stated. Logan shrugged. "Didn't seem right to leave you her alone." He explained, gruffly, almost as if hiding something. He was avoiding her, she was beginning to wonder why when she realized all she was wearing was a towel. "I'm going to go." She said, she didn't need to say more because Logan nodded, understanding. She walked away, trying to keep her dignity.

Logan watched her go, cursing quietly, it had taken so much will power of his to stop him from taking advantage of the situation. But he wouldn't do that, not to Ororo. She meant too much to him, not that he'd tell anyone that. But he'd always be just another friend/ college to her, hadn't she proven that when she stopped training with him? He sighed and started walking down to the kitchen, he was hungry. It was seven thirty and he hadn't eaten. His thoughts drifted back to the weather goddess, he hadn't lied to her when he said that it didn't seem right to leave her at the mansion alone, but that was the whole truth of it. He didn't want to lose anytime without her. He shook his head, Stripes and Half-Pint were right, he was getting soft.

Ororo hurriedly got changed into her clothes. Black pants and a white top. (A.N. I'm not good when it comes to describing clothes.) She put her hair up in a loose bun. It meant that a couple wet strands fell on her face, she tucked them behind her ear. She climbed down the attic to the kitchen. She had a feeling Logan would be there and hungry. Sure enough he was rooting through the fridge. "Do you want me to make something?" She asked. Logan looked up. He nodded, not taking his eyes off her. She tried to ignore this and went over to the cupboards. Rummaging through them she found, nothing but cereal. She sighed. What those students ate…

She looked over at Logan. "How about pizza, Logan?" She hadn't had pizza in ages and had a sudden craving for it… He shrugged sure. Then made a move to walk out. "Wait a minute Logan. You're going to help." She said. Not waiting for a response she grabbed pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, and tomato sauce. She put them on the table then grabbed a knife. After handing it to Logan she told him: "You can cut the pepperoni and mushrooms, then grate the cheese. I'll start working on the dough."

An hour later it was in the oven. Ororo shut her eyes and smiled lightly. Half was mushroom, her side, and half was pepperoni, Logan's. She was broken out of thought when calloused fingers brushed her cheek gently. She opened her eyes to stare at Logan. "Wha-" She began, but was cut off as Logan told her. "You had flour on your face, 'Ro." He was smirking, his eyes had an odd kind of twinkle in them. _He's amused!_ She realized. She smiled, then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Logan." She said, walking out.

As she walked out she yelled at herself mentally, what had she been thinking? He only thought of her as a teacher that taught with him. Outside she gave a sad sigh, "Your nothing but a college to him, Ororo, remember that." She whispered.

10 minutes later Ororo walked back into the kitchen. To see that Logan was still there. She took a deep breath and went over to the oven to check the pizzas. "So are they ready?" She heard Logan say by her ear. He was breathing lightly on her skin there, she couldn't help but shiver. "I think they need some more time." She said, swallowing. Wait? Since when did she, cool and rational Ororo, get effected like this by a guy? _Since Logan_. She told herself. Shutting the oven door and standing up she turned around. Logan hadn't moved. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, giving a gentle yet firm kiss.

She felt his arms go around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck For only a few minutes but what seemed like hours, the kiss went on. When they pulled away, Logan had an odd look in his eyes. Then he smirked. "I heard what you said 'Ro." Hugging her close to him, he went soft. Something he always seemed to do around Ororo. He breathed in the scent of her. Other smells annoyed him, with his enhanced senses, but her scent always drove him insane the most, because he loved it the most.

"Your more then just a college to me. You have been for a while." Logan said, in his gruff voice. Ororo tried to step back only to have Logan hug her tighter. "Please don't leave me 'Ro." He said, this time barely above a whisper, but Ororo heard him. Hugging him tightly she smiled and relaxed in the warmth he was giving. "I could never leave you Logan." She replied. Logan gave her another kiss.

BEEEEEEP! "Uh, 'Ro, I think the pizza is done." They both stepped away from the oven. Ororo started laughing. She summoned a small blizzard and put the now on fire oven out. Logan grabbed his coat and Ororo's. He handed it to her. "How 'bout I take you out for dinner?" Ororo smiled. "That would be nice Logan. Then we can come back and relax, after all. We barely get the house to ourselves now a days." Logan chuckled. "I bet we'll barely get it again when the pipsque- er, students find out we're dating." Ororo laughed as they walked out the door. "But at least we are Logan, it will be worth the little annoyances." "Wouldn't change it for the world, 'Ro, wouldn't change it for the world."

A.N. Okay, that didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, turned a bit fluffy in the end. I might redo it sometime later; it is short. I had wanted it to be longer, but this will do until I'm out of my writers' block. I don't mind flames.


End file.
